herofandomcom-20200223-history
Glenn Radars
Glenn Radars is the main protagonist of the Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor series, including it's light novels, anime and manga. He is a lazy and supposedly incompetent mage who becomes a substitute teacher of Alzano Imperial Magic Academy against his will. However, he is an former assassin who worked for the Imperial Court Mage Corps Special Missions Annex. He was rumored to be a amazing magician killer and also known as "The Fool". He became a substitute teacher for Sistine Fibel's class, but became a full time teacher due to Sistine's previous teacher being a criminal. He is voiced by Sōma Saitō in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Josh Grelle in the English version of the anime. Biography Background Before the start of the series, when Glenn was a child, he lost his parents by an unknown accident, leaving him with no memory of his past. He was then adopted by a powerful mage named Celica Arfonia. After some time passed, Celica soon came to love Glenn as a family which he soon returned. She taught him all kinds of magic, which Glenn found a purpose about magic and swore to become a mage of justice, using his magic to protect those around him. Adolescence Despite his young age, he got in Alzano Imperial Magic Academy at 11. However, he didn't exactly fit in well within the academy, due to his low skill and poor use of magic, he is only being seen by others as a hindrance or pest. As a result, Glenn was not allowed to participate in many school activities, and missed out on having a fun life at the academy. However, his talents were acknowledged by the Imperial Court Mage Corps, and he graduated at the age of 15 and eventually joined the mage corps and continued with his desire to fulfill his dream of saving people with his skill. Sometime in his life, a alchemist named Sion Rayford, request Glenn's services to investigative on Project: Revive Life. However, Sion and his sister, Ilushia, were killed by Rainer Layer, and found dead by the time Glenn arrived at the scene. While checking the lab, he found a clone called Re=L, who was designed and structured based on Ilushia's genetic code and then awakened her. Three years later, Glenn became an outstanding mage and was code named "The Fool", and becomes friends with other fellow soldiers Albert Frazer and Re=L Rayford. Later at one point, he saved a young girl named Rumia Tingel from a group of assassins and told her he'd side with her even if the world was against her. Disinterest in Magic While he was in the military he lose his interest for magic and started to view it as a killing tool. This causes him being a dishonorably discharged from the military, and he left the world of magic behind him and called his former dream foolish. Following this, he mostly lived off Celica and did not leave her home for a year. Celica worried for him and decided to have him serve as an instructor at his old academy, although hesitant he agreed. Being a Teacher Glenn bumped into Sistine and Rumia, which scared the girls and caused Sistine to fling him into a fountain. Glenn arrived to class on time, where he apologized to Sistine and confessed while he disliked magic he went too far. He soon shows the class what he can really do with magic and showed alternative methods. Personality Glenn is lazy, and constantly bored by everything, with his primary focus being sleeping. He becomes the substitute teacher in Sistine's class, after the retirement of her favorite teacher. While he may seem incompetent, he is actually very skilled in magic, but not in the traditional sense. Glenn used to be as passionate about magic as Sistine, but became disillusioned by it due to his former partner Sara Silvers' death and his past as the infamous military assassin known as "The Fool." Abilities Glenn developed his own type of magic, called "The Fool's World" which negates the activation of all magic within a certain radius, including his own. However, this does not nullify spells that have already been cast. While nullifying the enemies' magic, he then beats them using superior hand-to-hand combat skills. He cannot use combat magic coherently due to it being far away from his area of expertise, but he has an in-depth understanding of the concept of all types of magic, which makes him a good instructor. Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Magic Category:Mentor Category:Elementals Category:Big Good Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Amnesiac Category:Provoker Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Comic Relief Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Tricksters Category:Genius Category:Selfless Category:Determinators Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sympathetic Category:Outright Category:Strong-Willed Category:Martial Artists Category:Casanova Category:Berserkers Category:Archenemy Category:Rescuers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Orphans Category:Nurturer Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Pacifists Category:Nemesis Category:Stalkers Category:Wealthy Category:Adventurers Category:Successful Category:Hope Bringer Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Merciful Category:Monster Slayers Category:Vengeful Category:Victims Category:Heroic Creator Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Liars Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Summoners Category:Falsely Accused Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Thieves Category:Poor